


Eating Acorns: The fluffy coda

by JENGEORGE



Series: Eating Acorns, The Series [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JENGEORGE/pseuds/JENGEORGE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows: Eating Acorns:  The Porny Ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eating Acorns: The fluffy coda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carolinecrane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/gifts).



> For Caroline, who wanted make-out fic. Who am I to deny her?

The next time Kurt wakes up, the soft orange light of early morning is filtering though the blinds of the large window Noah has in his apartment. Warm and content with Noah pressed up against his back and his arm over his waist— comfortable like they’ve been sleeping like this for years instead of for the first time—Kurt  relaxes further in to Noah’s chest and marks the time passing by the slow breaths Noah ghosts over his neck.

He knows he’s got a lot of work ahead of him to get his time with Mason compiled into something that can go to print, but that doesn’t feel quite as important as being right here, right now.  Kurt thinks Mason would be proud of him for understanding that.  His dad, too.  Not that he’d want either of them to see him like this.  He lets out a laugh at the thought.

Noah mumbles and Kurt’s ready to apologize for waking him, but he doesn’t seem to mind too much if the kisses he’s lightly pressing into Kurt’s neck are any indication. Kurt turns in Noah’s arms and takes a moment to just look at Noah; eyes closed like he’s not really awake yet, his face soft and relaxed, looking younger than he usually does.

Noah tightens his arm around Kurt’s waist pulling him even closer.  Kurt doesn’t hesitate to lean in and brushes their lips together.  Noah smiles, eyes still closed and he hums contentedly before parting his lips and, morning breath be damned, Kurt presses in to get even closer.

It feels perfect;  Noah’s warm hand tracing up his spine, the way their feet tangle together in the soft sheets, Noah murmuring his name between kisses.  Kurt didn’t think mornings like this really happened, that they only existed in his fantasies and sappy romance novels.  He’s never been so happy to be proven wrong.

Kurt wraps his arms around Noah’s back and rolls so that Noah is on top of him, a comforting weight.  Noah pulls up and when Kurt looks at him, his eyes are open and he’s grinning at him.

“Good morning,” Noah says, his voice scratchy from sleep.

“It is,” Kurt replies and is rewarded with a gentle kiss on his cheek that feels oddly more intimate that anything else they’ve done so far. 

Noah settles his weight on top of Kurt and tucks his head into Kurt’s neck.  Kurt’s dick throbs at the contact and he can feel how affected Noah is as well, but neither of them is in much of a hurry to move.  Yet.

Slowly Noah picks his head up to kiss Kurt again, his stubble catching along Kurt’s skin and he can’t help the breathy gasp he releases at the sensation. When their lips connect this time it’s more desperate than before; harder and deeper, their hips rocking together in steady rhythm, the noises Noah’s making crackling through him like fire.

Kurt’s hands roam over every inch of Noah they can reach; over strong shoulders, tracing hard muscles down his back, cupping his ass to pull him impossibly closer.  Noah’s mouth is everywhere; kissing down Kurt’s throat, behind his ear, along his collarbone then back up to his mouth.  Noah kisses him like he can’t live without it.  Kisses him slow, and wet, and so very— _very_ —hot.  Kurt feels like he’s burning up, like everywhere his skin touches Noah’s the heat is fusing them together, like they are one being. 

Noah moans, low and deep, into Kurt’s mouth before he stills and his dick pulses between them. Heat curls in Kurt’s belly and it’s only a few slick thrusts up against Noah before Kurt shudders his release so forcefully he gasps.

Noah is heavy on top of him and he’s a sweaty, sticky mess, but there is no way he’s moving to get cleaned up.  He wishes this moment could last forever.

“I wouldn’t mind waking up like this every day,” Noah murmurs against Kurt’s shoulder and Kurt squeezes Noah tight in agreement.

 His mind swims with images of he and Noah living here together, watching television on the couch, sharing a meal at the ridiculously small table, lying tangled together in this bed night after night.  He’s in so deep and thinking like that already should terrify him, but being here just feels so right, he can’t find it in himself to be afraid.

With a satisfied sigh, Noah finally rolls off of Kurt but doesn’t go far, staying pressed up against his side.

“How much longer can you stay?” Noah asks.

Kurt wants to say _forever_  but he knows he needs to get up and head over to Mode.  He knows Noah understands, trusts that he’ll want to see him once he’s finished putting his article.

“I probably should have left an hour ago, but you’re very hard to resist,” Kurt answers and can’t help but smile at the pleased look on Noah’s face and the muttered “Good,” he gets in response.

“I’ll probably be at the magazine until late this evening and will need to go back first thing tomorrow morning to so I can get my article to editing on time.” Kurt’s excited to get started the more he thinks about it, but the thought of not seeing Noah for two days seems ridiculously unbearable. “Do you think I could stay here tonight?” Realizing how forward he sounds, he adds quickly, “If you don’t mind, that is. I don’t want to presume.” His stomach clenches nervously at the thought that he might have over-stepped.  He doesn’t want to think that he did, but he’s never felt this way with anyone and the comfort and ease that he feels with Noah is almost too good to be true.

Noah rolls his eyes at Kurt and pulls him close.  “Babe, I’m going to want you here every night. You never have to ask,” he says seriously.

Kurt nods and leans in to kiss Noah.  He just means for it to be a quick kiss but he’s quickly becoming addicted to kissing Noah and can’t help parting his lips when he feels Noah’s tongue run along the seam.  Noah responds with the low growl Kurt loves to hear, and runs his fingers through Kurt’s hair.

“I thought you had to get to work,” Noah gasps when he pulls back.

“Work can wait a little longer,” Kurt replies and presses closer.  He means it.


End file.
